Byakuya Kuchiki Bites Off More Than He Can Chew
by Sargerogue
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki agrees to marry the tomboy Princess of the King's Realm so she can come to the Soul Society. But what happens when she starts to change him and vice versa. Is love in the air? Will they were change? Rating M for some intimate situations. OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!
1. Byakuya Volunteers

**Yes I started a new story. Get over it. **

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em> Byakuya Volunteers<em>

* * *

><p>"This Captains Meeting has been called to discuss the arrival of one of the Soul Princesses in the Soul Society," Yamamoto says loud and clear for all to hear. "Kirio Hikifune is here to brief us on the situation." The doors at the end of the hall open, Kirio Hikifune walks in, and smiles at her old comrades.<p>

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you all but I wish it were under different circumstances," she says calmly.

"Kirio, it's nice to see you again," Shunsui flirts.

"I am here to talk about the Princess that is coming here. I am her personal guard so I know her the best next to Isshin Shiba. Where is the bumbling idiot? I told him to be here on time," Kirio complains.

"My dad is coming?" Ichigo asks from his spot as Ninth Division Captain.

"He was a Royal Guard until Kisuke helped him pull a disappearing act," Kirio informs him.

"Tell stories again, Kirio?" Isshin laughs from the hallway. "And it's Isshin Kurosaki."

"Where have you been?" Kirio demands.

"I had to get Karin and Yuzu to Urahara's Shop. Hollow activity has been picking up lately and I didn't want Karin trying to defend Yuzu alone."

"Still protecting little princesses are we?" Kirio teases.

"Oh, shut up," Isshin snaps.

"Touchy."

"Kirio, we have a mission."

"Right, sorry about that. I've gotten a little bit more relaxed than when I was a captain. Princess Rika is coming from the Royal Palace within one month," Kirio explains. "The Spirit King is sending her here for a couple of centuries. He needs a break from her recklessness and wild spirit. He also believes that if she finds something to do while she's here, she'll find purpose and grow up. He wishes to have her married on the day of her arrival. He believes this will calm her down."

"I feel sorry for the man she gets stuck with," Isshin mutters.

"The Spirit King would prefer that it be someone of high status," Kirio continues.

"The Noble Families are out then. The other families are controlled by women or married men and I do not see Byakuya getting married again anytime soon," Yoruichi scoffs from her place as 2nd Division Captain.

"Then that leaves the Captains and possibly some lieutenants," Kirio continues.

"How old is Princess Rika?" Jushiro asks.

"She was born ten years before I became a Royal Guard, though her experience level is far above that."

"The only men that she could marry among the Captains would be Kisuke, Jushiro, Shinji, Renji, Kenpachi and I," Shunsui states and smirks thinking about the pairings.

"Hikifune," Byakuya Kuchiki speaks up, "inform the Spirit King that the Princess will be married into the Noble House of Kuchiki and to the Captain of Squad 6."

"Byakuya, this is a surprise," Ichigo chuckles. He is older now, appearing to be in his early 20s. He now resides full time in the Soul Society with his wife Rukia Kuchiki and their son Kaien of five years. It has been nearly ten years since the Winter War.

"A Princess must marry someone with status," Byakuya answers coolly.

"I will inform the Spirit King. I am trusting you to take care of the wedding arrangements," Kirio tells Byakuya.

"They will be taken care of but she will need to provide a dress."

"I will procure a dress for her and her things will be brought. I warn you Byakuya, she's a wild one," Kirio insists.

"Yeah, she's a troublesome girl," Isshin chuckles.

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"If you're sure," Kirio chuckles. "I will go now. I must inform the Spirit King." Kirio Hikifune leaves and Yamamoto dismisses the meeting. Byakuya heads straight back to his manor, not wishing to answer the questions of his fellow captains but of that of his little sister. She is walking next to the pond with Kaien playing on the bridge. She smiles at her black haired little boy runs down the bridge and chases a butterfly around.

"Rukia," Byakuya says clearly and his sister looks up at him.

"What is it Brother? Has something happened?" Rukia asks concerned.

"Nothing bad has happened. Rukia, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Brother?"

"There is a Princess from the King's Realm coming here. The request for marriage of the young woman was a condition of her coming here." Byakuya took a deep breath. "I volunteered to marry Princess Rika upon her arrival in the Soul Society. I hope I did not anger you by my decision."

"Of course not Brother! It's time that you have some happiness! Perhaps you'll truly care for this Princess Rika. I'm happy for you, really," Rukia insists. "I have my husband and now you will have a wife."

"Will you aid me in planning the wedding?" he inquires.

"Yes, I would be glad to help you plan your wedding!" Rukia laughs. She hugs him and he is surprised by her action. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Sister." She smiles and starts to talk about the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas! Make sure you review!<em>


	2. Princess Rika, the Wild One

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em> Princess Rika, the Wild One<em>

* * *

><p>Quickly and with precise and calculated movements, I block the blow aimed for my head and send Hikifune flying back with a skilled application of Kido. With a fluid movement, I sheath my Zanpakutō and walk over to my bodyguard. I offer her my hand and she takes it. I pull her up and she smirks as I fix the wound on her shoulder.<p>

"You're out of practice. I'm going to seriously hurt you one of these days," I comment in a voice just above a whisper.

"No, Milady, you will never hurt me badly."

"Liar." The door of the training room opens to reveal my annoying baby brother, Dad's favorite younger child. The little brat was a suck up and a nuisance. I had more than once purposely harmed him during practice. It's what the little prick deserved. Just because I'm different from the others of my family doesn't mean everyone has to treat me like trash! Said little nuisance promptly walks over to annoy me by delivering a message, no doubt from my overzealous father.

"Hello, Sister Rika."

"What do you want, you pompous little brat?" I snarl at the boy.

"That's not nice," he complains. "Dad wants to see you in his study, says it's urgent."

"Why can't that dumb old man come get me himself? Scram," I snap at my brother and he runs away.

"You should be nicer to the boy," Hikifune advises me.

"I don't care for him. I don't care for this family. Just because I'm a tomboy and have a wild side means I'm the family freak and everyone has to take everything out on me!" I yell the last part at the wrecked training room. "It's not fair! What the hell did I ever do to deserve this? Doesn't Dad know that's why I act up?"

"I know, Rika, I know. We should go see the Spirit King."

"Pompous ass." Hikifune slapped the back of my head for that comment. We walk out of the room and down the long corridors until we reach the study that my father uses. She opens the door for me and I step through, with her following closely behind. My father was a man of many harsh words. His black hair was cut short to his head and his robes made him appear quite large. He looks up from his paperwork and smiles gently. The smile sends shivers down my spine; he only did that when he had either bad news or wanted something from me.

"My darling daughter," he chuckles as I approach.

"You summoned me, Old Man," I state harshly.

"Yes I did. Hikifune." Before I can react, Hikifune has my Zanpakutō and my father's spiritual pressure sends me to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Father, please!" I beg. "What have I done?" I feel restraints lock on my wrists and look behind me to see an old friend. "Isshin."

"I got her," Isshin says to my father. The pressure releases and Isshin stands me up. I can feel the seals on the cuffs.

"Damn you Isshin," I snarl.

"Now that's the Rika I remember ever so fondly."

"Smartass bastard," I hiss.

"Rika," my father snaps and I look up at him. "You're going to be living in the Soul Society for the next couple of centuries."

"What? WHY? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVER THAT PUNISHMENT?" I roar, fighting Isshin to get at the bastard I call my father. Isshin loops his stronger arm through my captured arms and covers my mouth with his hand.

"You're going there to learn. You need to learn to control that wild side of yours. Upon arrival in the Soul Society, you will be marrying the Head of the Kuchiki Clan who also happens to be the Captain of the Sixth Division. You will reside with him and you do as he says. Do you understand me, young lady?" I nod and he smirks. "You will be leaving now. I have had your thinks transported and your dress is in the Soul Society already. Isshin will remain as your part time guard when your soon to be husband is not around. You will obey his every command." I nod.

"We must get going," Hikifune says to Isshin.

"Yes. We should."

"I love you, my darling daughter," Father says as Isshin drags me out the door, kicking and screaming. Isshin had developed these cuffs when I was a child and they worked all too well.

"She'll be fine dear," a feminine voice says coming into my father's study.

"I know dear, but she's so independent," Father mutters to Mother.

"If our sons can't handle the mantle of power than it falls to her as she is the second born and her sister has refused to take it."

"I know, I know. I just hope I'm doing the right thing," Father mutters. Across the King's Realm at the special senkaimon portal to take us into the Soul Society, Hikifune puts my blade back in her sheathe.

"I will remain long enough to stand in as your mother," Hikifune tells me. "After that, Isshin is in charge of protecting you."

"I'm going to kill that bastard. And when I get my hands on you Isshin! You're fucking dead! You hear me? DEAD!" I roar and he laughs.

"Oh, your husband is going to have fun with you," Isshin laughs.


	3. A Forced Wedding

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em> A Forced Wedding<em>

* * *

><p>"Bastard. Asshole! Your ass is mine! I'm going to murder you! You'll wish you had never have come back into my life!" I snarl repeatedly Isshin, my former protector and friend. "You left me you bastard! How could? Why didn't you take me with you? I hated it there! Why didn't you take me with you?" I demand as we walk through the long senkaimon tunnel.<p>

"I'm sorry, Rika." He had said the words. I freeze up and he looks down at me. "I'm sorry I left but at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. Forgive me, Princess." I stare at him. He stood only a few inches taller than me and had an expression on his face of true regret.

"Can you two continue this lovely conversation after the wedding?" Hikifune demands.

"Of course," I whisper and start walking again. We come out inside of a garden and there is a young woman with black hair there and a woman with purple hair there. Behind them, comes a woman with black hair and a prosthetic arm.

"Princess Rika, meet Rukia Kuchiki, younger sister to your soon to be husband. This is Yoruichi Shihoin, Captain of Squad 2, Commander of the Stealth Force, and Head of the Shihoin Clan. Behind her is Kukaku Shiba. My son, Ichigo, is currently the Head of the Shiba Clan though he wears the Kurosaki name."

"Interesting," I mutter.

"The girls will be helping you with your dress."

"Great, torture time!" I scoff.

"I think Byakuya bit off more than he can handle," Yoruichi says to Rukia. I hear the comment and use Isshin's arm to spin in the air and kick my shoe in her face. I laugh as it hits her and she is stunned.

"Jeez, Commander of the Stealth Force and you can't catch a shoe! Isshin, release these damn cuffs," I order.

"You broke my arm!" Isshin snarls.

"Actually I only dislocated your shoulder and elbow. I wouldn't break your arm. Now, let me loose you Goat-Faced idiot." Isshin rips his good arm through the cuffs and I rub my wrists. "You need to put padding on those. Go have someone fix your arm."

"Yes ma'am." I smirk and look at the girls. Yoruichi tosses my shoe back to me.

"I heard I must get married."

"Yes," Yoruichi answers and Hikifune grabs the back of my neck.

"You're going through with it if I have to drag you to your soon to be husband. Kukaku, the door." Kukaku opens the door of a room and Hikifune throws me in. Somehow, she ripped all my clothes off in the process so when I land in the bath inside, it drenches me.

"KIRIO!" I screech.

"You're dirty from training." Kukaku closes the door. Yoruichi holds me down as Rukia washes me from head to toe, starting with my hair, which Hikifune dries quickly. Kukaku throws a towel at me when I'm done. I wrap it around me and stand up from the tub. I go behind the changing screen and dry my body off before Rukia comes in with the first layer of clothing. It took a half hour to get all the clothing in the right spot. Yoruichi sat me down, did my hair up, and put the accessories in it and Kukaku handed her what she asked for. Hikifune and Rukia took care of the makeup. Luckily, Rukia told me that I didn't have to wear the white face makeup since it was an old out of date tradition. Yoruichi hands me a fan and I loop it on my wrist.

"I can't wait for this to be over with. I look ridiculous!" I groan.

"You look beautiful," Yoruichi insists.

"I'm a tomboy, pure breed. This is uncomfortable."

"It'll be over soon," Rukia insists.

"What is your brother like, Rukia?" I ask her and she freezes. "I read my father's reports. Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Captain of the 6th Division. His younger sister Rukia is the Lieutenant of the 13th under Jushiro Ukitake and has married Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of Isshin Shiba and the current Head of the Shiba Clan."

"So you're the reason those reports kept disappearing," Hikifune mutters.

"What do you expect? You wouldn't let me read them," I mutter.

"Ladies, is she ready?" Isshin asks from the doorway and I turn to look at him.

"Your ass is still mine after this," I tell him firmly.

"Yes Milady. Now, we need to get going. Those in the procession are waiting," Isshin explains. We calmly follow Isshin to a garden that leads to a temple. Standing there waiting is a man with orange hair holding a five-year-olds hand, a girl with brown hair, a girl with black hair, a man with red hair and weird tattoos along with a blond man whose hair fell on his nose. The group looks at me and smirks.

"Princess Rika, it is a pleasure to meet you," the orange haired one says.

"I take it you are Ichigo Kurosaki/Shiba?" I guess.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Quiet easily, your son there has his mother's hair."

"That's true."

"Goat-Face, introductions are necessary you air head. Have you forgotten all I have taught you? I swear, your time in the World of the Living made you soft," I chuckle.

"If you weren't the Spirit King's kid…"

"Take it out on me when we spar again, hey Shin," I laugh and shove him lightly.

"Princess, introductions, you requested them. The boy with Ichigo is Kaien. This woman is Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's sister and she will be on your side of the procession along with her sister Karin who is next to her. Renji is the man with the red hair and he will be on Byakuya's side. And this is Kisuke Urahara, my husband," Yoruichi says and pats his head.

"Urahara, you made it possible for Isshin to disappear correct?" I ask and he nods. Isshin can't act fast enough as I slap him with the fan. "That's for making me lose the closest thing to a father I've ever had."

"I was informed you were spirited. I suspect that Hikifune toned that down a bit," a voice says and we look to see a man dressed in the traditional garb of the Kuchiki Head.

"Yes, well, Hikifune is known to tell little white lies to get me out of trouble," I inform him. "I suspect that you are Byakuya Kuchiki, correct?"

"Yes, I am Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, can we please get this whole thing over with so I can get this ridiculous dress off? Hikifune where did you find this thing? My great grandmother's closet?" I demand.

"What have I gotten myself into," Byakuya mutters under his breath as he walks toward his bride. We walk to the temple where the ceremony took place. The ceremony nearly put me to sleep and it would have if it hadn't been for the fact that Byakuya has quite the nice body and I was constantly sneaking peeks every chance I got.

"I now pronounce you Lord and Lady Kuchiki. You may kiss your bride," the priest informs Byakuya. Byakuya leans over and his lips caress mine for a few moments. His passion was stunning and I nearly fell over in shock. Maybe this marriage wasn't going to be so bad after all. Now comes the after party….

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhangers, don't you hate them? It will either be in this next chapter or the one after that there will be a love scene. Suggestions for rating level would be nice because right now I could right it at T level or at M and be satisfied. So, let me know!<em>


	4. Party

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em> Party<em>

* * *

><p>"There, you're dressed for the party," Rukia chuckles as she finishes tying the obi tie for me.<p>

"Thank you, Sister," I say sweetly.

"I hope that you and Brother are happy," Rukia whispers as she fixes my hair. "He deserves happiness."

"What was his previous wife like?" I ask her. I knew he had a previous wife but knew little of her.

"She was kind and loved him deeply. People told me that she was the best thing that happened to my brother. She looked almost the same as me, but she smiled more. Brother still has her picture." Rukia pauses and looks at me closer. "Hisana was my older sister. Her dying wish was that Byakuya would find me and bring me into the family. He did so. Breaking family law twice for commoners, he's a proud man."

"I have no doubt he is and I do not condemn his actions either. He loved Hisana and he loves you, his sister, very deeply. If you thought I would react badly to the news that his previous wife was a commoner then you are wrong," I chuckle. "In fact, I encourage it. I care not for the high rules of the nobles and he if disregarded them twice, then I am glad that I am his wife now."

"You are very interesting, Lady Kuchiki," Rukia chuckles.

"Yes, well, that would be one of the reason my father sent me here. I'm too free spirited for his liking. We have a party to get to, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." I stand a foot and an inch over 4 foot 8 ½ inch Rukia. We walk out to the room that led to the large garden that contains the party guests. Rukia leaves me once Byakuya arrives. He has stripped off many of his unnecessary clothes, leaving him in his uniform.

"A uniform," I chuckle, "fitting for a party. I like it. Let me fix your collar though." He stays still as I adjust the collar of his haori.

"Your hair should bring many strange looks," he comments looking to my hair.

"Yes, it helped me be the family freak," I mutter and he raises an eyebrow. My hair was long and blood red. Mixed in with the blood red hair were crimson and dark red highlights.

"Family freak?" he questions.

"Yes. My family does not care for me much. I am too different from them, too modern I suppose you could say."

"That's interesting."

"Starting to regret marrying me yet?" I joke.

"Not yet."

"Presenting, Lord and Lady Kuchiki," Isshin's voice calls from the other side of the door. I smirk remembering all the good old time I had had with Isshin growing up.

"Milady," Byakuya says offering his hand. Gently I take it and we walk through the now open doors. His hand is smooth and soft in mine and I can't help but smirk slightly. The garden is full of officers and other people close to the Byakuya or his family. There are claps around the garden and I blush deep scarlet. Hikifune walks up and smiles at us.

"Well Byakuya, you've come a long way from that temperamental young man I lost saw. Have fun with Rika, she's quite wild," Hikifune chuckles.

"Shut up Kirio, you're ruining my mood," I snarl.

"I have to go, but I wish the two of you the best of fortune, etcetera."

"Just shut up and go back to my father," I mutter looking away. She hugs me and I drop Byakuya's hand to hug her back.

"Be safe," Hikifune whispers.

"You know I will," I reply and she smiles before walking away. Byakuya wipes the single tear from my face and takes my hand again.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Byakuya asks.

"Yes, yes she does," I whisper.

"We have many people to introduce you to tonight. Are you ready for that?" Byakuya inquires.

"Yes." We walked down the steps into the garden. An old man with a long white beard and a man with a dorky mustache who seemed to be the old man's assistant or something first approached us. Then I realized the old man was wearing a Captain's coat and the younger one a badge.

"Rika, this is Head Captain Yamamoto and Lieutenant Sasakibe," Byakuya tells me. "Head Captain, Sasakibe, this is my wife Princess Rika."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. We must have tea some time and discuss a few matters," Yamamoto informs me.

"Of course, Head Captain, it would be my pleasure," I chuckle with fake sincerity.

"Nice party Kuchiki," Yamamoto remarks before he and his lieutenant walk away. I look up at Byakuya.

"I don't particularly want to meet with him alone," I remark.

"Scared of him?" Byakuya inquires.

"No, he reminds me of my father and I have authority issues," I reply. Byakuya chuckles softly.

"Well, I'm sure he'll ask either myself or Isshin to come with you. Being a Princess, you need protection."

"Protection my ass. Ask Isshin why he was laid up for a month after my 18th birthday," I chuckle. Byakuya smirks again and Yoruichi approaches with a young woman.

"Congratulations, Little Byakuya," Yoruichi laughs.

"Were-cat."

"Now Byakuya, be nice," I scold him.

"You already know Yoruichi. Rika, this is Lieutenant Soifon. Soifon, this is my wife Princess Rika," Byakuya sighs.

"Lady Kuchiki it is a pleasure to meet you," Soifon states.

"Likewise."

"Now, I was told by Isshin that you like sparring and such," Yoruichi starts. "With permission from you husband, I would like to have a few spars against you. I think we'd find it enjoyable."

"That sounds pleasant. Can I dear?" I ask Byakuya, batting my eyelashes with a dorky grin on my face.

"I suppose, it will give Isshin a break from watching you," Byakuya whispers. My eyes narrow, taking that sentence with my old heart. Byakuya didn't see the slap coming and stood there stunned.

"I don't need to be watched like some child! I'm just as old and as powerful as you, Byakuya, don't you forget it. That's just an idiotic precaution my overzealous father instated so he could banish me here," I snap.

_What have I gotten myself into? Damn that slap hurt,_ Byakuya snarls in his head.

_This was your idea, Master,_ Senbonzakura says back and Byakuya mentally rolls his eyes.

"Yes dear," Byakuya mutters and rubs his cheek gently.

"Well Byakuya, you sure have an interesting wife," Yoruichi teases and I smile gently.

"I'll get you a drink, dear," I tell my husband as he rubs his red cheek. Walking to the nearest table, I return with four glasses. Handing one to Soifon, one to Yoruichi, and the other to Byakuya, I smile at the three of them. "To good health and the hope that this marriage survives," I say quietly and they nod. I drink some of the sake while Byakuya drinks half his glass. Yoruichi and Soifon walk away and I intertwine my arm in his.

"I'm sorry I smacked you," I murmur lowly as we walk toward the next few people we are to greet. "I'm used to responding in anger. I shouldn't do that to you, I barely know you. I'm sorry, Byakuya."

"That's alright. Isshin told me that you had a few family issues."

"You know more about me than I know about you. I know factual things, like battle statistic, quite impressive by the way," I remark.

"Thank you." We stop at the next group, Renji's.

"Hello Renji," I chuckle.

"Lady Rika, may I present my lieutenant, Izuru Kira of the 3rd Division."

"Powerful friends, eh Byakuya?" I tease.

"Rika."

"I'm sorry, just trying to have some fun. It's a pleasure to meet you Izuru. Renji, I'm glad to know that you're a Captain among the Squads. You have much potential," I remark.

"Lady Rika?" he questions.

"I sense spiritual pressure quite well. You still have a bit of potential in you." Renji nods and leaves with Izuru. We walk up to the next group.

"Lady Rika, I am Captain Retsu Unohana of the Fourth Division," the woman with long braided black hair says kindly. "This is Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and 7th Seat Hanataro Yamada. I wish you nothing but the best of luck in your marriage. I fear you may need it."

"Thank you Captain Unohana. It is a pleasure to meet you," I say kindly and she walks away with her squad members. "She scares me, just a bit."

"She scares most people. Men from Squad 11 are known to cry because of her," Byakuya confesses.

"Remind me never to get cross with her then," I mutter and he smirks. We walk to the next group.

"I am Captain Shinji Hirako of the Fifth Division" the man with a dorky hair style says.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"I am Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Fifth Division." They walk away.

"Such a sweet girl," I remark.

"She's still in mental recovery from Aizen's betrayal. She's a lot better but still mending," Byakuya informs me.

"Aizen is a bastard."

"That's the general opinion in the Soul Society."

"Do you have a lieutenant?" I inquire.

"Yes, Karin Kurosaki. Shortly after her 14th birthday she gained her Soul Reaper powers and received personal training from Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi, and a few others including her brother and the Visoreds. Five years ago, shortly before my nephew Kaien was born, Renji was promoted to Captain and I had to look for a replacement. I was in the World of the Living at the time, saw her power in action, and requested she become my lieutenant. Both she and Ichigo now live here full time. Yuzu comes here when she's free to learn healing Kido from Captain Unohana. Isshin lives between the two worlds," Byakuya explains.

"Wow." I was quiet as I thought about that.

"The Seventh Division Captain and Lieutenant send their regards, they had to go on a mission today," Byakuya informs me as we approach a man with a pink kimono on over top his captain's coat and his uniform and his lieutenant.

"All right." We stop in front of the officers.

"Rika, this is Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao Ise of the 8th Division," Byakuya tells me and I smile at the two of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two," I say kindly.

"Isshin has told me some stories about you, Lady Rika. It sounds like Byakuya is in for some fun," Shunsui remarks.

"Excuse my captain, he's a notorious pervert," Nanao states and I chuckle.

"Even I have heard of the reputation of the notorious flirt Shunsui Kyoraku. Kirio had many stories to tell me," I chuckle.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a glass of sake," Shunsui laughs.

"And a notorious drunk," I call as he walks away and Nanao cracks a smirk.

"Well, I think I'll get along with you perfectly, Lady Rika." I smile as she goes to babysit her captain. I sip my sake glass and look at Byakuya who is smirking behind his own cup.

"Amused?" I ask.

"Slightly." I laugh and we move to the 9th Division.

"Hello Ichigo," I chuckle.

"Welcome to the family, Lady Rika," Ichigo chuckles.

"Please Ichigo, call me Rika. Isshin and I were close when I was growing up, you should automatically call me Rika. Captain of Squad 9, your father must be proud," I chuckle.

"Yes, he is. This here is Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, my lieutenant," Ichigo says and motions to Shuhei.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Shuhei," I chuckle and shake his hand.

"As it is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Rika." Ichigo walks off to take care of Kaien since he's whining in Kukaku's arms. We walk over to the Tenth Division officers.

"Lady Rika, I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya," the white haired man says. He appears to be in his early 20s now and I smile knowing this was the Captain that formerly looked like a child if it hadn't been for a lab accident. "This is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Captain Hitsugaya, though I'm sure few of the Captains know, you are quite the soccer player. It's amazing what some cameras in Karakura Town will catch," I chuckle. His cheeks instantly go red. "Also, the woman in Karakura Town, the one that you and Karin helped, that was a nice gesture to help her with that boy."

"Thank you." He walks away with Rangiku and I smirk.

"What was that about?" Byakuya asks.

"His free time in the World of the Living," I answer and Byakuya nods still slightly confused. We walk to Squad 11 and Byakuya keeps me a little farther back as he introduces me to the four people there.

"Rika this is Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa," Byakuya says and I smile at them.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"I gotta come up with a nickname for you now!" Yachiru laughs. "Byakushi, do you have any candy?" Byakuya reaches inside his sleeve and hands it over. "Thanks Byakushi!"

"Excuse Yachiru, she likes candy," Kenpachi says.

"It's fine." They walk away and I look at Byakuya. "Byakushi?"

"Never call me that again, never."

"Okay!" We walk over to the 12th Division.

"Kisuke Urahara, your second time around as Captain of the 12th," I chuckle.

"Didn't want to quit in the first place. This is Nemu Kurotsuchi, my lieutenant," Kisuke says motioning to the girl next to him.

"Hello," Nemu says.

"Hello Nemu. Kisuke, I was wonder if I might be able to get a few hand to hand lessons out of you? Hikifune isn't as good as she used to be, she knows all my moves. That and you were an ex-Stealth Force Member," I chuckle.

"I would gladly teach you if Byakuya would allow it."

"I already agreed to her and Yoruichi sparring, why not the two of you? Just bring her back in one piece is all I ask Kisuke," Byakuya mutters.

"I can handle myself!" I snort.

"I know you can, but I don't feel like having the Spirit King killing me," Byakuya mutters. Kisuke and Nemu walk away and we walk over to the 13th Division.

"Lady Rika, it is truly a pleasure to meet you. I am Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division. You already know my lieutenant, Rukia. These are my 3rd Seats Kiyone and Sentaro," Jushiro laughs and I smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've read many of the reports and they always speak of you highly." Jushiro smiles and walks away. I look up Byakuya. "Who else am I supposed to meet?"

"Left to meet are some family members, some friends from the World of the Living, and the Visoreds," he rattles off. We walk over to the next group there. "Rika, these are the Visoreds."

"I'm Kensei Muguruma, former Captain of the 9th Division."

"Love Aikawa, former Captain of the 7th Division."

"You may call me Rose, Rose Otoribashi, former Captain of the 3rd Division."

"Mashiro Kuna, former Lieutenant of the 9th Division under Kensei."

"Lisa Yadomaru, former lieutenant of the 8th Division."

"Hiyori Sarugaki, former lieutenant of the 12th Division."

"Hiyori, Kirio told me many stories about you growing up. She missed you dearly," I inform her.

"She told you that?" Hiyori whispers.

"Yes. Luckily your attitude prepared her for me. According to her and Isshin, I'm worse than you," I laugh.

"I find that hard to believe," Hiyori laughs.

"She's already dislocated Isshin's shoulder and elbow and slapped me," Byakuya informs her.

"I like you!" Hiyori laughs. I smile as the group goes to join the party. I've finished my cup and a servant takes it from me. We walk over to where Ichigo and Renji are sitting with Rukia and some others.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki," the orange haired woman says.

"Rika, this is Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Yatsutora Sado, but everyone calls him Chad, and their friend Tatsuki. You've met Yuzu and Karin."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope I can get to know all of you better in the future," I insist. A little boy flashes past my legs and jumps into Ichigo's lap.

"Daddy, Ikkaku is trying to scare me again!" he squeals.

"I'll take care of it Ichigo," Tatsuki says and walks away to deal with the problem.

"Kaien, this is your new aunt, her name is Rika," Ichigo says and motions to me. Kaien looks at me.

"Hi Aunt Rika."

"Hello Kaien." He smiles and I look up at Byakuya. Exile here might not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter there will be a love scene and this story will be bumped up to M because no one told me otherwise and I just feel like writing that. I will give warning for those of you that don't want to read that part of the chapter. <em>

_Sarge_


	5. The First Night

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em> The First Night<em>

* * *

><p>The party lasted until about 9 o'clock when the last of the guests left. The clean up was done by 9:30 thanks to the servants. I watched the whole thing as Byakuya gave orders and said goodbye to the others. Currently the only people really staying in the Manor were the servants and the two of us. The other Kuchiki elders and there were few, lived on the outer sections of the Manor. Rukia had moved in with Ichigo at the rebuilt Shiba Manor. Byakuya walks up to me after the Manor was quiet again.<p>

"I suspect it would be a good idea to retire for the night," he says addressing me.

"Yes, I suppose it would be." I allow him to take my hand and lead me to our bedroom. I walk in the door first and look around as he closes the door. I look over at him. He had been tense all night. Hesitant might be another word to describe his behavior.

"Byakuya," I say softly and he looks at me, "if you don't wish for it, we don't have to consummate the marriage immediately. I've seen the way you've been acting today." He looks at me for a few moments before I walk over to my side of the room. My Zanpakutō was sitting on my trunk and so were my nightclothes.

Reaching behind me, I pulled the ribbon of my kimono and it fell loosely to the ground. I fold the sash and place it in the box for my wedding things. I strip off the layers of clothes and replace them with my nightclothes. I look to see Byakuya undressing as well. Going to the sit down dresser on my side, I remove the ornaments and pins in my hair. It takes the whole of twenty minutes to do so. My long red hair falls down over my shoulders and I comb it out to keep the knots down. I remove the makeup on my face and listen as Byakuya heads out of the room when there was a crash in the courtyard. His Zanpakutō was in his hand as he left. After visiting the restroom to finish removing the makeup, I return to the bedroom. Going to what appears to be my side of the bed; I lie down and pull the blankets up over my body. I hear a louder crash just outside the Manor and grab my own blade.

"Byakuya," I say poking my head out the door. I walk quickly down the wooden floor of the walkway. A flash of smoke and dust flies in the air and I jump up to the roof of one of the wings of the manor. Somehow, a Hollow got into the Soul Society and an Arrancar at that. Byakuya had blood on his chest and held his blade up. I could hear an alarm go off in the barracks of the Soul Reapers. The Arrancar had black hair and its hole was on its shoulder.

"Well, if you would just let me dispatch that little wife of yours, I'll be on my way," the Arrancar snarls.

"Who do you work for?" Byakuya demands.

"Takara Aizen, the stepdaughter of the great Sosuke Aizen! She will free him one day," the Arrancar laughs.

"Have fun with that," I snarl and jump forward. My blade catches the Arrancar off guard and rips straight from the waist up to its head, a clean swipe. It falls to the ground and disappears like all Arrancars do. I run quickly to Byakuya.

"Rika," he whispers.

"I can't let my husband get killed now can I? I'm too young to be a widow," I joke. I look on his back to see a shallow slash mark and an equally shallow one on his chest. I place my sword on the ground and lower him so he's sitting on the ground. Kido covers my hands and I apply my hands to the wounds. "How do you feel?" I ask looking up at his face as Karin, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia come running followed by Isane and Izuru.

"I'll be fine."

"What happened?" Karin demands.

"Arrancar in the Soul Society," Byakuya informs her. Isane goes to her knees on Byakuya's other side and calls Kido to her hands. I put both hands on one wound and she puts hers on the other wound.

"Well, hell of a wedding day," Renji mutters.

"What did the Arrancar want?" Ichigo asks looking at the slight destruction around them.

"To kill Rika," Byakuya answers and glances at me. "Never do that again."

"I'm not about to stand by and watch my husband get killed," I snap.

"You shouldn't have come out here in the first place. You could have been hurt," Byakuya counters.

"I would much rather be hurt than have you dead!" The group is quiet at the emotion I show. "Izuru, will you inform the Lieutenant of the First Division so he may report the incident to the Head Captain? This is a matter that does not need to wait a week in paperwork. In form him that Sosuke Aizen has a stepdaughter named Takara and she is behind the assassination attempt on my life."

"Go," Renji orders Izuru. I bring my hands off Byakuya's now healed wound and Isane stops healing the one on the front. She hands me a bandage.

"Put it on after you get his skin washed off," she instructs me and I nod.

"There'll be a meeting about this in the morning," Ichigo mutters scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you all right, Brother?" Rukia asks.

"I'm fine Rukia." Renji and Ichigo offer their hands to Byakuya and he takes them. The boys pull him up and I grab our blades. Karin offers her hand and I take it, pulling myself up.

"Get some rest, Captain Kuchiki," Isane tells him. Byakuya nods and I hand him his blade. We say our goodbyes and walk back into the Manor. We enter our room and I sheath my sword. I turn to him and he is putting his sword next to the bed.

"Don't expect me to wait around the house like other wives. I fight. I won't stand idly by when my husband is in trouble," I snap at him.

"You think I want to see you die?" he demands.

"You barely know me! My damn father has been trying to arrange marriages for me for years! This was just the excuse he needed to get me married! I bet you were pushed into it!" I laugh.

"I volunteered!"

"Even though you still have strong feelings for Hisana."

"Leave her out of this!"

"I know you don't want to lose a second wife but I'm not going to stay in this house like Hisana!"

"You don't know the first thing about her!"

"What do you want me to do all day, Byakuya? Sit at home, do nothing, and wait for one day Unohana or someone else coming and informing me that you died in combat?" I demand.

"I expect you to be safe! That's all I want from you! I want a wife that I know I don't have to worry about her well being all day long!" he snaps.

"I'm sorry but I can't be the perfect wife Byakuya. I'm nothing like the other girls! I'm trying!" I yell with tears threatening. "Damn it." I walk out of the room and jump up to the rooftop. Sitting down, I bring my legs up to my chest. The tears run down my face. I've barely known the man a few hours and I'm already worrying about him. I can feel Isshin's spiritual pressure nearby, I know he's watching. Byakuya comes out of our room and jumps up to me. He sits down next to me and waits.

"I'm sorry." I don't react. "I don't expect you to stay at home and wait to hear I fell in battle. Rika, I'm sorry."

"Why did you even agree to marry me?" I ask.

"Rukia has told me multiple times that it was time that I moved on. I thought this would be a good opportunity to do just that."

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected."

"You're exactly what I expected," Byakuya admits. "I've had long talks with Isshin. He told me of your rebellious nature."

"Oh."

"He also told me that you're about my age, only a few years difference. And that you're the second girl in your family and you bring scrutiny to yourself because you're not as eastern as your sisters," he whispers.

"Yeah."

"You need some sleep." His arms wrap around me and I put my head on his shoulder. He picks me up and carries me to our bed. His arms are gentle as he puts me down on the bed. I suddenly remember his wound and look to see new blood coming. He had pulled some of the healing skin apart.

"I need to treat your wound first," I whisper and climb over the bed and to the bathroom. He watches as I get a washcloth and a towel. Wetting the washcloth, I come back over and wipe the blood of his skin. He watches as I tenderly take care of the wound and dry the skin. I apply the bandage on the wound and he hisses slightly as the medication hits the wound. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he whispers. I put the cloth in the wash basket and the towel on the rack. Walking back over to the bed, I smooth the edges of the bandage again.

"I'll get the lights." I blow out the candles and he watches as I stumble back to the bed. He catches me before I fall over and pulls me onto the bed.

"Easy, don't need you falling," he chuckles. I pull the blankets up and he lies down on his back to sleep. I watch him out of the corner of my eye for a few minutes before moving over to him. I move his arm and slip in next to his warm body, my hand weighing down the bandage. He glances down at me before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Byakuya, thank you for volunteering," I breathe softly to him.

"I'm glad I volunteered. An adventure with you is just what I need," he chuckles sweetly and puts his other hand on mine. His lips touch my forehead and I snuggle into his arms more.

_**(This is where the little kids might want to look away as we're about to get some inappropriate things for those under the age of 13)**_

He flips me onto my back and hovers over me. His lips touch mine and I smile. Using one hand, I bring his neck down as the other hand traces his perfect abs. His kisses are passionate, craving something he hasn't experienced in years. I kiss back. The only man I had ever kissed that wasn't family was Isshin after he saved me from one of my brother's "pranks". He had tied weights to my ankles and bound me with Kido before throwing me in the deep pond in my wing of the Manor. Isshin had pulled me out.

His hands worked my shirt up my skin to my head. I hated those moments that his lips weren't on mine as he pulled the shirt off, but his lips were soon on mine again. His hands traveled down and pushed my pants down. My hands had also drifted down and I pushed his pants down as well. I pushed mine off at the foot of the bed as he did. His hands were removing my last article of clothing, as I was doing the same to him. Apparently even though we hadn't stated it aloud we were going to consummate the marriage.

"Are you ready?" he gasps as his lips break away from my. His grey eyes are full of emotion and I nod to him. He kisses me again before thrusting in. My body shakes under his. His touch was intoxicating to me. I draw deep kisses from him, moaning as he built up a rhythm. My hands snake around back of him and grip his back. I moan louder as he continues. I love the feeling of our skin together. It drives me to the edge of sanity.

"Oh, Byakuya," I moan. His lips engulf mine again and I can't help but smile. Exile in the Soul Society was great right now. His kisses were getting deeper as I felt him building inside of me. I was getting to my breaking point as well. I came first, my whole body shaking as I felt it. He came as mine began. He looks down at me and kisses me again as he pulls out.

**_(The little kids can start reading again now.)_**

"Hold me," I breathe and he wraps his arms around my still shaking form. I snuggle into his chest, his warmth rolling off him and smothering me. He pulls the blankets up around us and flips onto his back. I rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in his sweet smell, like cherries.

"I have no regrets," Byakuya whispers to me.

"Thank you Byakuya. For actually caring about me," I murmur my eyes half lidded as sleep threatens to overcome me.

"I'll be here in the morning, Rika."

"Night Byakuya."

"Goodnight, Rika."


	6. Morning

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em> Morning<em>

* * *

><p>I breathe in deeply as my body wakes up for the new morning. The ring on my finger immediately reminds me that I'm not in the King's Realm anymore. That saddens me for a moment that I'm not there anymore. No little brother to pick on, no older sister to jump at my defense when I am falsely accused of something, and most of all, no Kirio Hikifune to spar with and talk with for hours on end. Kirio had been my constant companion when she arrived in the King's Realm. She could be around when Isshin couldn't and that made me happy. Perhaps it was the fact that I knew she would protect me until I died that made me truly care for the woman. Now, she was gone from my life.<p>

I feel his chest against mine. I smile softly. My husband, I had a husband and I was learning to love him already. How I loved him already was beyond me, but he was protecting me and caring for me as well. His chest rises deeper and I know he's starting to wake up. I tilt my head up and look up at my husband's face. His black hair was spread on the pillows. He looks a bit different without the kenseikan in his hair but I didn't mind because he was always going to be handsome. I feel his hand move on my back, rubbing up and down my spine gently. I snuggle in closer to his body, the morning chill seeping into the room.

"Good morning, Rika," he whispers softly opening his eyes to look down at me.

"Morning, Byakuya. How did you sleep?" I ask him as my left hand trails up his chest to rest on his shoulder. He tilts his head some more.

"More peaceful than I have in years. What about you?" he inquires.

"Quite nicely. It felt nice knowing that I'd have someone waking up next to me in the morning," I whisper and turn my head away from his eyes. I used my index finger to trace shapes on his shoulder and he continues to stare at me. He is a bit startled when he feels wetness on his shoulder. He snakes his hand over and forces me to look up at him. He sees the small tears in my eyes and wipes them away.

"What's wrong?" I'm silent for a few moments. I shouldn't be crying! I should be happy that I escaped my family but somewhere deep inside me, I was saddened.

"I'm home sick and I don't know why. I…I just don't know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying," I stammer and wipe the tears violently away. His hand gentle removes mine from my eyes and I look up at him.

"Rika, how long before you came here did you know that you were coming to the Soul Society?" Byakuya asks sincerely. He had been under the impression that this had been blamed and that she had known about it longer than the Soul Society had. _Perhaps she didn't know at all. In that case, she would have been shocked yesterday coming here. I must as Isshin for more details later,_ Byakuya thinks within his head as he waits for my answer. I swallow. What did he mean?

"What do you mean, Byakuya?" Did he not know I wasn't informed of everything until yesterday?

"When were you told that you were coming to the Soul Society?" he rephrases.

"Yesterday before I came here, of course. Didn't you know?" I demand and he shakes his head as he leans a bit so he can look at me better. "My father called me to his study yesterday and after Isshin restrained me, he informed me of the marriage and that I was coming here."

"How dare they not inform you sooner," he snarls as a flash of anger appears on his face.

"If they had, it would have been a mistake," I inform him. "I'm not much for marriage and I have fought my father for years on the subject. It was wise to have Isshin there to hold me back." He quiets down for a few minutes. I move up the bed and kiss his soft lips. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine with this marriage."

"I'm glad. I'd hate to be murdered in my sleep."

"I'm not that cruel!" He smiles at my statement. "You! You were trying to get me worked up!"

"Yes I was. It's amusing."

"Amusing?"

"Yes, amusing." He moves so I'm laying down on the bed again and kisses me back. He makes very quick work of me. So, he wanted dessert before breakfast, which was fine with me. I loved the touch of his skin on mine. He kisses me as we both calmed down from a good start to the morning. I put my hand on his chest, the bandage underneath.

"I need to check your bandage," I whisper between deep breathes.

"Of course." I reach over to the table next to the bed and bring the clean bandage over. Sitting up, I remove the one on Byakuya's chest. The wound is sealed up and healing, but another bandage today wouldn't hurt him. I apply the new one and smile as I toss the old one in the trashcan next to the bed.

"How does breakfast sound?" I ask him.

"It sounds like a pleasant idea. The servants should have it being prepared right now. I'm sure that I'll have a meeting to go to later today. But first, I think a shower is in order." He sits up and I look up at his face.

"May I join you?" I ask cautiously. I didn't want to be away from him right now. Last night's incident was still fresh in my mind. It disturbed me how easily I had kill the Arrancar. I had trained for my own protection and that of future children that I may have. I had never intended to use that training. My face grows solemn and Byakuya places a hand on my face. I look up in his eyes. His face has taken on a serious note as well.

"What has worried you so suddenly? You were happy just moments ago," he says softly.

"I just don't want to be away from you right now is all," I insist.

"You may join me." I sigh in relief and a smile emerges on my thin lips. "Come." He stands me up with him and we walk to the bathroom and use the shower together. His hair runs smoothly through my fingers as I stand firmly wrapped in his protective arms. He seemed to know that is what I needed. I set my head on his shoulder. We were only a few inches difference so he had no trouble kissing my lips as we washed. When he turns off the water, he hands me a pink towel as he goes for the white one.

"Byakuya, what am I to do while you're gone today?" I ask him as I towel off within the shower as he wraps his towel around his waist and moves to the mirror.

"I'm going to take you to the 6th Division Barracks for now. Isshin will surely be along after breakfast. However, I have a feeling a Captain's Meeting will be called and Isshin will surely attend. I trust Karin, so if the meeting happens I will leave you in her care," Byakuya explains and brushes his silky black hair. He glances over his shoulder to see hesitation on my face. He sighs, "If it'll make you feel better, you may take your Zanpakutō with you."

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yes. I can see it would help calm you." I walk over, my skin dry, and hug him.

"Thank you! You're the best husband ever," I giggle and he smirks at my childish behavior. I towel dry my hair until it's only slightly damp and comb it out. He places his kenseikan in as I do so. We walk out into the bedroom and dress quickly. I pick out a simple outfit. Black stretch pants, a white backless shirt with a halter-top design. The back did cover up to my chest. Byakuya's jaw about dropped to the floor when he saw me.

"What is it, Byakuya?" I ask as I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, you resemble Yoruichi a bit in that outfit," he admits.

"Yes well, it's one of my favorite outfits. It's easy to move around in. If it makes you uncomfortable or anything I'm sure I can find something else to wear that you may find more, um, suitable?" I look at him a bit confused. Wasn't this popular in the Seireitei? The girls in the King's Realm wore this as a training uniform on a regular basis.

"Not it's fine, though I might suggest a jacket," he says quickly. I pull a black one from the drawer I was looking in.

"I was planning on that Byakuya. I don't need you getting jealous of other men looking at me now do I?" I tease and he blushes as he goes to put on his haori (Captain's Coat). I pull on my coat and place the sheath of my sword on my belt loop. I didn't understand wearing a sash to wear my sword. Instead, my sheath was latches onto a belt loop and the rope that secured it was wrap several times around the sheath before going through the loop a second time to keep the sword secure. Byakuya turns to see me grabbing my shoes from my trunk.

"Breakfast should be done now," Byakuya informs me. We walk down the walkway, my shoes in my hand, his already waiting at the door of the dining room. Byakuya and I have a pleasant breakfast before departing for the 6th Division Barracks. I wrap my fingers in his and he smiles as I put my head on his shoulder. He was getting used to having a wife quite fast, that's for sure. We walk quietly through the streets and people stop and stare as we pass.

"Byakuya, why are they staring at us?" I ask.

"The majority of the Seireitei was not informed that I was to be married yesterday. And half of the people that were informed did not believe it," he informs me.

"Didn't believe it?" I scoff.

"They didn't figure me as the remarrying type," he elaborates and I chuckle. We enter the 6th Division and walk straight to his office. He lets me look around as he works on his daily paperwork. It wasn't long before I felt Isshin's spiritual pressure settle down outside the door of the office.

"Good morning, Isshin," I call and I can hear a book fall to the ground. "Reading on the job again?"

"Very funny, Rika," Isshin snaps back.

"Come inside Isshin," Byakuya tells him. Isshin grumbles something and walks into the office with Karin only a few seconds behind him.

"Good morning Captain. Good morning Goat-Face. Good morning Sister," Karin chuckles and I raise an eyebrow. "You're married to Byakuya. Rukia is married to my brother. Hence that makes you my sister in law."

"Ah, that makes sense." Karin gives the daily report to Byakuya as Isshin eyes settle on me. The door opens to reveal Soifon standing there with Rukia behind her.

"Lieutenants," Byakuya says calmly.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has called for a Captain's Meeting. He had Captain Ukitake and my captain send Rukia and I here," Soifon explains. "Rukia, Karin, and I are to watch over the Princess while you and Isshin go to the meeting."

"I suspected as much. I will be back as soon as I can, Rika. And don't use that Zanpakutō of yours. No accidents, you hear me?" he asks me firmly. I nod and watch him go with Isshin.

"How's my brother?" Rukia asks and I look at her. "His wounds."

"He'll be fine, Rukia. I put another bandage on it this morning out of precaution but he'll be fine. He's stubborn," I chuckle and sit down in Byakuya's chair. It also smells like cherries, just like him.

"Did the two of you argue last night?" Karin asks. "I heard yelling when I was checking on Goat-Face last night."

"Yes, we got in a bit of an argument," I admit.

"What about?" Rukia pries. Soifon looks mildly curious but stays quiet.

"It's nothing to worry about Rukia. That particular fight will probably come up a lot. It was nothing really," I insist.

"You're lying," Soifon speaks up, "partially at least."

"What happened?" Karin asks.

"We had a discussion about my duties is all. I told him I wouldn't stand idly by and wait for word that he had fallen in battle somewhere." The three of them are silent. I believe Rukia knew the feelings that coursed through my veins.

"Those are the identical feelings that come to me every day. Ichigo is so reckless, I can't lose him," Rukia whispers.

"We have strong husbands, we won't lose them," I insist to her. She smiles softly and I lean back in the chair slightly.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stands silently in his spot among the Captains. He had just finished explaining what had happened last night and the other Captains were all digesting the information that had been brought forth. Isshin didn't look surprised by the news. He had known the girl long enough that he knew what the girl was capable of. She scared even him. She is, however, a member of the Royal Family making her extremely powerful in the first place. He thinks back to when Kirio had come to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Isshin answers the door of the living quarters of the Clinic that was his home. It seemed empty with only Yuzu in the house, but Kon lived in Ichigo's body to protect Yuzu while Isshin was gone for short periods of time. However, Kon also kept Yuzu company since Karin had moved out. Karin was a full time Soul Reaper as was Ichigo. Isshin opens the door and stands frozen stiff at the sight of the woman in front of him. He stares at her for a few minutes in shock. She was in a gigai, he could tell that. <em>

_"Isshin Shiba, been a long time," she chuckles. _

_"It's been a very long time, Kirio Hikifune," Isshin agrees. "However my name is now Isshin Kurosaki." She smiles kindly. _

_"Yes, I heard that you had gotten married when we started to receive reports that you were still alive. Rika pulled a lot of strings so you wouldn't be harmed," Kirio says with a smile. _

_"How is Rika?" _

_"She's like she always has been, just sadder since you're not there to help her anymore. She's just glad that you are alive. I need to talk to you, Isshin." Isshin opens the door for her to walk in, Kirio spots the body of a Soul Reaper that is being inhabited by a Mod Soul, and a woman that has to be Isshin's other daughter. _

_"Isshin, who's that?" the Mod Soul inside of the orange haired man demands. _

_"Kon, this is Kirio Hikifune. Kirio, this is Kon, the family pet mod soul, and my daughter Yuzu," Isshin says gesturing to the two of them. Yuzu was making dinner in the kitchen. _

_"Will you be joining us for dinner, Ms. Hikifune?" Yuzu asks. _

_"We'll talk after dinner," Isshin snarls. Kirio eats her dinner without a complaint. She had to admit, Yuzu wasn't a bad cook. Kon took Yuzu out to the moves and Kirio sat down with Isshin at the table. _

_"Isshin, Rika is coming to the Soul Society in a little over a month," Kirio informs Isshin. _

_"What? Why?" Isshin demands. _

_"The Spirit King believes it would be beneficial for her. He's trying to find a way to break it to her. She's also going to be married when she arrives," Kirio continues. _

_"Married?" _

_"Yes. She needs to get a husband." _

_"She's going to murder you and her father for it," Isshin tells Kirio. Kirio already knew this fact. _

_"Isshin, the Spirit King asked me to come here. He wants you to guard her when she comes to the Soul Society when someone strong enough can't protect her," Kirio explains to him. _

_"She can take care of herself." _

_"It's a precautionary measure. There are still forces that work for Sōsuke Aizen around and I know for a fact that when the marriage is announced, she will be a target. A Spirit Princess having children with someone of high power would cause a Soul Reaper or Stealth Force Officer to be born with incredible powers. She needs protection from that." _

_"Fine, I will protect her, but I have a life here as well. Yuzu is still a living Soul and though she has gained a form close to that of a Soul Reapers, she has no talent for it yet. I still need to be here." _

_"I know that Isshin. I hope that with luck, she will marry Byakuya Kuchiki," Kirio confesses. _

_"Kuchiki?" Isshin yelps. _

_"Yes. He is strong, has noble rank, and is a Captain. He is the perfect candidate for her husband. He can protect her when you're not around," Kirio elaborates. _

_"You're nuts if you think he'll agree to it." _

_"I know. I meet with the Soul Society in two days. Arrange for someone to guard your daughter Yuzu. I want you there to help me talk with the Captains. You know what Rika is like and can tell them more after I leave. Please, Isshin, I can't do this by myself," Kirio begs. _

_"Fine, I will help you. But I'm doing it for Rika's sake, not for yours. That kid is like a time bomb ready to go off." Kirio smiles and knows that she has found herself an ally now._

* * *

><p>Isshin snaps out of his memory as Head Captain Yamamoto speaks up.<p>

"This news is troubling. We had known that Aizen had taken an interesting in some orphans, but never did we suspect he carted one of them away. We shall prepare to defend from this new threat. Someone is to be with Princess Rika at all times as her guard. It is obvious that somehow the enemy already knows that the Spirit Princess is here. This meeting is dismissed." The Captains head for the door. Renji, Ichigo, Isshin, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Byakuya at the 2nd Division Barracks for a private talk.

"She will not like the news," Byakuya mutters.

"I have no doubt that she won't. Be ready for her to throw a temper tantrum," Isshin warns.

"She can defend herself. We all saw that last night," Renji mutters.

"How good is she with that Zanpakutō of hers?" Ichigo asks.

"She's a master of it, along with flash step, and Kidō," Isshin informs the group. "I helped her train, so did Kirio. That is until the Spirit King found out and he was not happy with us."

"I thought that the Royal Family would be taught to fight," Renji pipes up.

"They are. The boys are trained for their whole lives really. The girls just know self-defense. They're supposed to rely on their guards. Rika wasn't a big fan of that and had us train her in secret," Isshin explains.

"We should have a sparring session," Kisuke says and Yoruichi agrees with her husband.

"Ichigo, you and Byakuya bring Rika to the training grounds that Kisuke and I used to play at. We'll test her skills there, away from prying eyes," Yoruichi says calmly.

"Can I come to? Should be interesting to see," Renji chuckles.

"You can come along, Renji. You as well Isshin. Bring Karin and Rukia if you want," Yoruichi says before leaving with Kisuke.

"Let's go get her, Byakuya," Ichigo says as Renji motions for Isshin to follow him. Byakuya was not looking forward to watching his wife go toe to toe with the Goddess of Flash Step.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Years! I'm posting this at 12:07 my time, officially 1-1-12! <em>


	7. Sparring

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em>Sparring<em>

* * *

><p>Karin, Soifon, and I look up at the doorway as Byakuya and Ichigo enter it. Both of them look a bit serious, a bit too much for comfort.<p>

"Byakuya, what's going on?" I ask.

"The Head Captain says that you are to have someone accompanying you at all times," Byakuya informs me. I sigh nodding.

"I had expected nothing less. What else is going on Byakuya?" I continue.

"You're going to train. Yoruichi and Kisuke say that it's a wise decision," Ichigo informs us.

"Well, I suppose we should get going then." Byakuya is quite surprised that he didn't get a fight from me. We walk out of the 6th Division and I quickly flash step behind my husband. I vaguely wonder where we're going, but I don't ask. We stop in a cave under what I determine is Sōkyuko Hill.

"Where are we going?" Byakuya asks.

"Yoruichi and Kisuke have a training room under here. I trained for Bankai here," Ichigo informs everyone. I'm silent as we slide down the ladder to the floor below. Renji, Isshin, Yoruichi, and Kisuke were all waiting when we arrive at the bottom of the ladder. Soifon joins her captain. I feel a bit out of place here.

"Did they tell you why you are here?" Yoruichi asks.

"I'm going to train," I respond.

"I would call it sparring from what Isshin has told us about your skills," Kisuke speaks up. I look over at Isshin.

"Talking about me behind my back again are we, Isshin?" I say jokingly.

"Always trying to piss me off as usual," he remarks. I smirk as my hand rests on the hilt of my blade. I look back to Kisuke and Yoruichi. Out of the group, they are the eldest next to Isshin.

"Who am I sparring against?" I inquire as my fingers tighten around the hilt of my sword.

"Well, what shall we test first?" Yoruichi asks Kisuke.

"You should do hand-to-hand combat with her, Yoruichi," Kisuke insists. "Then I can spar against her with Benihime." Yoruichi nods and looks at me.

"I warn you, I am a Hakuda Master," Yoruichi says addressing me. I strip my coat off and let it fall to the sandy ground.

"Lady Yoruichi, I suggest we move a bit from the group. I would hate for someone to be hurt," I say with honesty. She raises and eyebrow but obliges. We move a good distance away and I take a stance. Yoruichi was famous in the King's Realm, her own family members were there as well. I had taken a few lessons from them when I could. I was going to be the strongest sister if it killed me. "Ready when you are, Lady Yoruichi."

"Call me Yoruichi." She flash steps across the room and I block the kick to my head with my forearm and grab her free leg. Her eyes widen as I throw her backwards. I flash step forward. She flips to her feet and I move my index finger and thumb, pinning my index back. I flick at her and Yoruichi attempts to move out of the way but Oni Headpoke was a hard attack to evade. Yoruichi flies across the training room and hits the opposite wall.

"I shouldn't have taught her that," Isshin mutters as he hides his face behind his hand. "Kisuke, I'm sorry for any harm done to Yoruichi. I knew this was a bad idea." The group looks at him for a moment.

"Why didn't you mention she could do that move?" everyone demands.

"I thought she was out of practice!" They look down to hear Yoruichi laughing.

"You're going to give me a good work out," Yoruichi laughs as she comes out of the rubble.

"I'm glad. I haven't had a good sparring partner since Isshin pulled his little disappearing act," I chuckle as I take stance again.

"He teach you Oni Headpoke?"

"Yes he did."

"Not bad, for a kid." I smile at the comment. I flash forward and use Raiōken on her. Not surprisingly, she blocks each one with ease. I flip over her shoulders and she dodges the behind attack, leaving an after image using flash step. She uses the attack Kazaguruma on me. Her leg connects with force and sends me flying way. I use a flash of spiritual pressure under my feet to send me rebounding back and hit her with a Panty-Flash Tornado, where I spin on one hand and use my legs to attack her. She blocks and I flip back to my feet. I pull my bangs out of my face and smile at her.

"Now this is fun," I chuckle. We take at each other again. Punch, kick, punch, block, block, kick, punch, we exchange blows quickly and precisely for more than twenty minutes. We used all types of hakuda moves on each other. Chōhigezutsuki, Tesshō, and even the Sandbag Beat were moves that we used on each other. However, the other was normally able to block most if not all of the other's attack. Isshin and the others drop down to stop the sparring session. Yoruichi and I had talked while sparring. She flashes over, knocking Isshin on his back before I flashed and used Gatling Mad-Stomping on his face.

"OUCH! DAMN IT!" he yelps and I flip off him, doing a hand stand before landing next to my husband.

"Enjoy the show?" I ask him.

"Quite."

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to play tag, Byakuya," Yoruichi laughs.

"Shut up."

"Honey play nice," I chuckle and put my hand on his chest. "She's just teasing you."

"I know." Kisuke grips his cane and I look to him.

"Are you ready, Kisuke Urahara?" I ask him as my hand goes to my Zanpakutō.

"This is my Zanpakutō, Benihime." I smile as I draw mine.

"This is Inazumahime," I chuckle. "A Princess's duel you could say."

"That you could. Awaken, Benihime."

"Attack from the skies, Inazuma!" I order in response. He smiles before charging quickly. Kisuke also has a reputation in the King's Realm for being excellent with a sword as well as being excellent with hakuda. His sword was screaming for a good fight, as was mine. Inazumahime loves a good fight. We were quick on our feet, using combinations of different styles to battle. My sword craved for human contact, to know that it was doing its job. Kisuke and I launch back and square off.

"One last shot before we call it quits?" I ask him raising my Zanpakutō above my head. My shikai was nothing special, essentially a yellow version of his Zanpakutō's red covering. Instead of his U-shaped decoration on the blade, mine looked like a lightning strike.

"I think that's a fair deal," he says as he raises Benihime over his head. His sword starts to glow red, her blade elegant. The yellow, white and blue crackling spiritual pressure of Inazumahime forms around me looking a bit like lightning as it forms over my head.

"Scream, Benihime!"

"Thunder, Inazumahime!" We release both of our attacks and the observing group quickly takes cover. A thundering roar goes through the air as the lightning explodes across the air and hits Kisuke's attack. When the dust clears, Kisuke and I have nicked each other on opposite shoulders.

"Nice job, Urahara," I laugh as I sheathe Inazumahime.

"Same to you, haven't had that much fun for a while. Byakuya, you have quite a girl," Kisuke comments as we flash step to the group. Byakuya is instantly at my side and examines the small bleeder on my shoulder. His hand lights up with healing Kidō.

"You're being reckless," Byakuya comments, his voice back to his stern noble upbringing.

"I'm sorry." He looks down at me. The two of us have an understanding. There are different sides to us. They come from our upbringings.

"I do not wish to see you hurt. Please do not exert yourself more than necessary."

"Of course, Byakuya. I'm sorry. I was just excited to have a sparring partner. I ask your forgiveness," I whisper. The others can't hear us. They don't know the conversation.

"I forgive you. Just, be careful," he breathes and I nod. His spiritual pressure easily heals my scratch and he brushes my hair back over my shoulders. His fingers run through the red locks.

"Hey, lovebirds," Ichigo calls. My hand extends at him, a blue light flickering at the tip of my fingers.

"Say it again Ichigo," I snarl never moving my eyes from Byakuya's face.

"Play nice Rika," Isshin orders.

"Shut up." I look at the ladder. "Isshin, accompany me back to the Manor. I need some rest. I will see you later, Byakuya." I walk to the ladder and jump easily to the top rung, followed by Isshin.

"What did you say to her?" Renji asks Byakuya.

"That is between me and my wife, Renji," Byakuya snaps and the 3rd Division Captain appears to regret his comment. "Karin, we have paperwork to do. Come." The two of them leave and the others look at each other.

"Byakuya's trying to resist his wife's attempts to love him," Yoruichi notes.

"How can they fall in love so fast?" Renji wonders.

"Get a girl and you'll realize how," Ichigo mutters as he holds his wife in his arms.

"Very funny Ichigo." Across the Seireitei, Isshin watches as I walk into my new living room and sit down on a cushion. I groan and plant my face in the nearest pillow.

"Rika?"

"Isshin, I was getting through to him!"

"I know you were. Byakuya's a stubborn man."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>Terms:<p>

Inazumahime: Lightning Princess (If anyone knows if that's supposed to be two words, let me know. I combined it because Beni and Hime were two words but they combine to one word.

**Oni Headpoke** (鬼デコピン, _"Oni Dekopin"_): A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs.

**Raiōken** (雷王拳, _"Thunder King Fist"_): A hakuda technique involving a serial of rapid punches. Using this technique, Yoruichi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form and destroyed a portion of Karakura Town in the process.

**Gatling Mad-Stomping** (ガトリング(地団駄), _Gatoringu Jidanda_): A technique that has Hiyori do multiple foot stomps on Ichigo's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his hollow mask.

**Sandbag Beat** (サンドバッグ・ビート, _Sandobaggu Bīto_): A technique where Kensei delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast past causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Menos Grande's mask but utterly destroy its body.

** Panty-Flash Tornado** (パンチラトルネード, _Panchira Torunēdo_): A technique where Lisa does a upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, this has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her.

**Kazaguruma** (風車, _"Windmill"_): A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground.[1] The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force.

**Chōhigezutsuki** (超ヒゲ頭突き, _"Super Stubble Headbutt"_): A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an opponent flying backward a considerable distance.

**Tesshō** (鉄掌, _"Iron Palm"_): An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollows head to pieces with single strike.


	8. Heal

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em>Heal<em>

* * *

><p>"Captain Kuchiki," Lieutenant Sasakibe of the 1st Division says as he appears in the doorway of Byakuya's office. Byakuya looks up, Karin at his side, and his eyes harden at the Lieutenant.<p>

"What is it?" Byakuya demands.

"Head Captain Yamamoto needs to see you immediately along with Lieutenant Kurosaki." Byakuya nods as he stands up with his sword resting comfortably on his hip. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his new wife. He had been too hard on her and he knew it. He would have to apologize to her later tonight for it. Perhaps some flowers would be nice for her. Of course, they had plenty of flowers in the gardens. What should he get her? Karin follows him, just a few paces behind, as he makes for the 1st Division. He can see the other Captains and Lieutenants falling in as well.

"Karin," Byakuya says as they walk.

"Yes Captain?"

"I want to give Rika a present, but I don't know what to get her. You are similar to her, what would you want?" Byakuya asks her. Byakuya didn't like asking his sister-in-law for advice but he needed some. "I was brash with her earlier and I wish to apologize to her. I don't know how."

"Well," Karin murmurs as they walk, "perhaps some fresh flowers or some chocolates. Ask Goat-face, I'm sure he can tell you what she would like." Byakuya nods and makes a mental note to talk to Isshin. They enter the Captain's Hall where the others have gathered.

"I did not call an emergency meeting because I didn't want panic through the Seireitei and a certain Soul Princess to come and disrupt the meeting," Yamamoto says calmly looking at Byakuya. Byakuya looks away from the Head Captain, not wanting to betray his confused thoughts. "There is an attack on Karakura Town. They are strong opponents and require Lieutenants and Captains to deal with. Squad 9, Squad 6, Squad 5, and Squad 3 Captains and Lieutenants are to report to the World of the Living and deal with the problem immediately. Dismissed."

"Yoruichi," Byakuya says and the 2nd Division Captain looks up at the Captain, "protect my wife." Byakuya walks out with Ichigo next to him, Shinji behind him, and Renji next to Shinji. The four Captains lead their four lieutenants to the Senkaimon gate and they pass through.

"Yoruichi," I say surprised as she and Kisuke arrive at the Manor, "what can I do for you?"

"I thought we'd come and visit," Yoruichi says kindly. Rukia appears as well, her mind preoccupied. It isn't long before Kūkaku shows up with Kaien. Isshin pulls Rukia to the side and talks to her for a few moments before glancing at me. I talk with Yoruichi and Kisuke about mostly trivial things. I want to keep my mind off the anxiety that is attacking the back of my brain at the moment.

"Yoruichi, Byakuya asked you to come here didn't he?" I ask.

"Yes he did. How did know?" Yoruichi asks.

"Wife's intuition," I answer and call a servant to fetch tea. If Byakuya sent Yoruichi to watch me, that meant that he wasn't in the Soul Society. I sigh and lean against the wall of the walkway. I watch as Kaien plays with Rukia and Isshin. That nagging continues to drive me nuts.

"Rika, your spiritual pressure is rising," Isshin informs me.

"I'm sorry Isshin. I got distracted. Captain Urahara, you have monitoring stations for missions, correct?" I ask.

"Yes but currently they are offline for monthly tune ups." I don't react. He's lying, I know it, but he's also protecting me.

"Excuse me a moment." I stand and walk to my bedroom. I find my dusty coat laying on my trunk and I lift the trunk cover. I place my Zanpakutō in her special place in the trunk before closing it. I walk to Byakuya's dresser and pull out one of his shirts. It smells like cherries. Putting it back, I return to the others and we attempt to consume dinner, but that doesn't last. Isshin leaves with Yoruichi and Kisuke. Rukia and I sit on the porch, watching the sky.

"Rukia, I'm worried about them," I admit as we sit there.

"So am I. I don't see why the Head Captain didn't send me along." I nod and draw my legs up to my chest.

"Rukia, I've been thinking about something." She looks over at me. "I've been contemplating taking the qualification tests to be a Soul Reaper." She looks amazed.

"Really? You would give up your life as just a wife to be a Soul Reaper?" she scoffs.

"Yes. If I could one day serve next to my husband, instead of waiting here, I would be much happier."

"I know how that feels," Rukia chuckles. "It's difficult to be the wife of a Soul Reaper Captain, that's for sure." I nod in agreement. It was hard not to agree with that argument. I longed for Byakuya's arms already. I wanted to sleep badly, but I wouldn't until my husband was back. It was then that both Rukia and I felt the Senkaimon open, and we felt the fluctuating spiritual pressures of our husbands.

"Byakuya!" I tear away from the Manor, Rukia not two flashes behind me. We make it to the 4th Division the same time that they do. Ichigo is at least walking, but not for long as Rukia catches him before he falls. Renji is being carried on a stretcher, as are Shinji and the others. I search for black hair and find Byakuya. His black hair is tinted red. His eyes are closed and his spiritual pressure is weak. I push my way over to him and place my hand on his cheek. His eyes flitter for a moment.

"Rika."

"I'm here Byakuya," I whisper frantic to hear more from my husband.

"Sorry I worried you."

"Captain Unohana!" I cry and she begins to examine Byakuya.

"Get him in exam 1. Rika, I must ask that you stay out here," Unohana requests.

"But I can help! Isshin and Kirio taught me Kidō!" I insist.

"Stay here." Shunsui, Jūshirō, Kisuke, and Yoruichi arrive at that moment. "Someone keep Lady Kuchiki from going to her husband for the moment."

"I can help him! Please, Captain Unohana!" I plead. Kisuke looks at Shunsui who nods. Kisuke grabs my arms and Shunsui pulls me back. "Let me help my husband!" I cry. Yoruichi circles to my front and holds me close to her. Rukia is patiently waiting with Kaien sleeping in her lap. Kisuke and Shunsui let go and Yoruichi tightens her grip on me. I feel Byakuya's spiritual pressure start to fluctuate more.

"He'll be fine, Rika," Yoruichi insists.

"Let me help him!" I sob. I feel his spiritual pressure get dangerously low and mine starts to fluctuate. It drifts toward him, desperate to help him. Yoruichi watches as the spiritual pressure turns green and Byakuya's pressure starts to stabilize.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi whispers. Isshin arrives on the scene and sees the green.

"Who's in that room?" Isshin demands.

"Byakuya," Jūshirō informs him.

"Let her go to him, Yoruichi. It's the Spirit Princess in her. That power is not of this realm's power," Isshin informs Yoruichi. Yoruichi lets me go and I run into the room. Unohana stares and the green light gets brighter and I place my hands on my husband. His wounds cease their bleeding.

"Don't you leave me, Byakuya Kuchiki! Don't you dare leave me!" I cry. Unohana watches as the minor wounds mend and the major wounds start to mend. Isshin watches from the doorway. Unohana looks up at him.

"The Spirit Princess have different talents," Isshin starts to explain. "Rika and her twin sister Yoshi were connected for many years and could draw on each other's gift. Rika's power of will and fight, and Yoshi's healing. Yoshi, unfortunately, could not heal her own sickness and died. Being the elder and living twin, Rika inherited Yoshi's powers. This is the strongest I've seen her powers in decades," Isshin tells Unohana. "Let her do her business." The two leave the room.

"Byakuya, please, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," I whisper and place my hand in his hand. His fingers weakly grip mine and I smile.

"I'm…Not…Leaving…" he breathes. I smile widely at the comment. He drifts back off to sleep. Unohana comes in and bandages the remaining wounds that are still healing. She watches me cautiously.

"Captain Unohana, I apologize for my outburst earlier, I don't know what came over me," I whisper.

"It's called love, dear," Unohana whispers. "You may stay with Captain Kuchiki."

"Thank you." I take the seat from the corner of the room and sit down in it. I take his hand in mine and rub it gently with my thumb. Unohana leaves and I watch Byakuya's sleeping face. At about 4 in the morning, his eyes crack open.

"Hey, how do you feel right now?" I ask him.

"Tired."

"Get some more sleep," I insist.

"You need some sleep too."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Rika."

"No."

"At least climb up on the bed with me." I nod and do as he says. The bed was large enough and his arm supports my head as I lay next to him.

"Sleep well," I whisper to him, my hand laying on his chest and healing him.

"Same to you." We drift off to sleep. Unohana walks in early that morning and smiles upon seeing the cuddling couple. She pulls an extra blanket from the closet and pulls it over the couple. Byakuya opens his eyes to see Unohana there.

"How is she feeling?" Unohana asks looking at the sleeping girl next to him.

"She's tired. She stayed awake until I woke up earlier. I convinced her to sleep some," Byakuya murmurs.

"How do you feel, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Sore."

"Your wife is a pretty good healer. When she wakes, the two of you can return to your manor. However, I'm requiring at least one week of sick leave and bed rest," Unohana orders. Byakuya nods and looks down at his sleeping wife. Unohana leaves the couple and he continues to watch Rika. Her innocence is apparent to him now. He can see past the masks that she shows others. He also sees the dried tears coating her face. Her red hair falls over his chest. He moves his arm and strokes her face with the backs of his fingertips. He can't help but smile.

"Byakuya," I whisper as I feel the tips of fingers brushing my face. I slowly open my eyes and they meet his grey eyes. I can't help but smile at him. His hand settles on my neck.

"How did you sleep?" he asks gently.

"Surprisingly well. How do you feel?" I ask him with some concern.

"Sore," he replies. "Captain Unohana says I can return to the manor for a week's rest."

"And rest you shall. My healing is good but you still need some good rest. Karin can handle the division," I insist with a nod.

"Is that an order?" Byakuya chuckles.

"This is a hostage situation, good sir," I giggle and wrap my fingers in his shirt. I kiss him gently and he smiles at my touch. When I break away, both of our faces are considerably brighter. "And I make the rules." I sit up and find his uniform lay out next to the bed.

"You'll have to help me dress," Byakuya says. He winces as he sits up. I help him with his uniform, his body is stiff, but we manage. My fingers curl around Senbonzakura's sheath and Byakuya motions me to hand it over. Personally, I don't think he could have held it or put it on his side right now.

"I'll carry it, Byakuya," I insist. He concedes. I help him from the bed and we slowly make our way through the 4th Division Barracks. Captain Unohana nods to us as we leave. Once outside of the Barracks, Byakuya has to lean on me heavily for support. I know he's tired. My arm wraps around his waist to steady him. His goes around my shoulders and he smiles down at me.

"Captain!" We look up to see Karin running quickly toward us. "You shouldn't be out of bed sir!"

"That's where I'm taking him, Karin. Captain Unohana cleared him to go home, but he requires a week's rest at home. That means you're in charge of the Division until he returns," I inform her.

"Oh, okay! Should I run ahead and have breakfast prepared for you at the Manor?" Karin asks us.

"Tell the House to prepare breakfast for Lord and Lady Kuchiki," Byakuya orders her.

"Yes sir!" She runs off again and I look up at him.

"Let's get you home. After breakfast, you're going back to bed and I'll tend to your needs. You need some more sleep and rest," I mutter.

"You sound like a mother hen," Byakuya remarks.

"It's a wife's job to watch out for her husband. How are the wounds?" I ask him. He groans in response as he shifts his weight. I take his hand that's resting on my shoulder, my fingers tightening to show him that I support him. "I'm here for you, Byakuya. Don't ever forget that." He nods and we continue walking. When we get to the doors of the Manor one of the servants open the doors for us. I thank her and we continue to where Karin is waiting. Breakfast was being held on the patio this morning apparently. Also there were Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo was still bandaged up quite a bit. Isshin arrives with Renji walking slowly behind him, Yuzu following both men.

"Brother!" Rukia says excited.

"Good morning, Rukia. Ichigo, Renji, how are the two of you?" Byakuya asks his fellow captains. I help Byakuya down to the cushion, supporting a good deal of his weight for him. He nods to me grateful. Yuzu, who was brought to the Soul Society over night because Isshin wouldn't be returning for a bit, helps Renji to a cushion.

"Beat up, but mending," Ichigo mutters flexing his bandaged hand.

"Same," Renji says in agreement. "What about you, Byakuya?"

"I'm doing well." I set his Zanpakutō on the wood next to Byakuya. I waited as breakfast was served up. I notice that Byakuya keeps flinching every few minutes as he attempts to eat. My hand touches his knee and the healing power creeps up his body to ease his pain. Isshin notices but says nothing. Byakuya looks over at me, saying nothing, as he feels his muscles relax a bit. Byakuya's hand tightens mine, removing it from his knee, but the healing continues. I can't stand to see him in pain. Byakuya is mostly silent through all of breakfast. By the end of breakfast, Kaien had come running from the Shiba Manor and snuggled in his mother's lap.

"Byakuya, you need some rest," I say and he nods.

"I will see you all later," Byakuya says. I wrap my arm around him and help him up, all the while holding his sword. I help him to our room and place his Zanpakutō on the table stand. I watch as Byakuya goes to lie down on the bed, his balance is a bit off. I hurry over and wrap an arm around his back.

"Take it easy," I whisper and help him onto the mattress.

"You worry over me more than Rukia," Byakuya comments.

"I'm just worried about you," I whisper. I look up at him, my eyes meeting his. I look away and ease him onto the mattress.

"You can stop trying to ease my pain with your healing," Byakuya tells me. I stop it instantly. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry, Byakuya, I just worry a lot." He smiles softly. I sit down next to him on the bed. His hand goes to my face and gently caresses it.

"Don't worry so much. I'm an adult, remember?" Byakuya jokes. I nod and brush his hair off his face. "There seems to be something else bothering you." I'm silent. I knew he would object to my idea. I know that he wouldn't want me in the line of danger, especially after the earlier incident with the Arrancar.

"Byakuya," I start and pause for a moment, "I've been thinking about perhaps trying to qualify to become a Soul Reaper." He stares at me intently. He watches my face. I look away from his face. His fingers force me to look back at him. He can see the emotions in my eyes.

"Rika, if you want to join the 13 Court Guard Squads, I will talk to the Head Captain for you," Byakuya insists.

"Really?"

"If it will make you happy, I will talk to him about it." I kiss him passionately.

"Thank you, Byakuya." He smiles and I yawn.

"I think you need to sleep some more. Lay down," Byakuya insists and moves over on the mattress. I lie down next to him and wrap an arm around him. My head lies on his shoulder and his arms wrap around me, holding me closer. I snuggle in, savoring the touch of my husband. We both drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Takara Aizen walks slowly through Las Noches. She looks at the picture from the wedding, Byakuya and the Soul Princess. She would kill the Princess. She had to free her father, but if Byakuya was going to get in her way, the Princess would save him. She had to take out the Princess first.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I had a friend tell me that I didn't translate Rika's Zanpakuto correctly. Can anyone tell me?<em>


	9. Love & Seduction

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em>Love &amp; Seduction<em>

* * *

><p>Byakuya mended quickly. We spent every day in the garden relaxing and every night up on the rooftop watching the moon in the sky. Byakuya enjoyed the peace that we had. Currently, Byakuya and I are having dinner.<p>

"I talked to the Head Captain and he said that he will have a few of the Captains come and test you to see if you can enter the 13 Court Guard Squads," Byakuya informs me as we eat. I nod at the news. Perhaps I would finally be able to help protect my husband as well. I didn't want Byakuya to be hurt again if I could help it. Byakuya looks up at me and puts his hand on the edge of my face affectionately. I snuggle into his hand, enjoying the warmth on my cheek. My eyes become half lidded and I smile as Byakuya rubs my cheek with his hand. His lips touch mine and I moan softly. I open my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"You're trying to seduce me," I accuse.

"Well, I thought perhaps we could have some fun tonight. After all, I return to work on Monday," Byakuya chuckles and my eyes widen.

"That is true, milord," I chuckle. He takes that as agreement to have some fun after dinner. I smile wider at him and he kisses me again. We finish our meal and he sends the dishes off. Byakuya and I stand from the table and he looks down at me. His fingertips brush back my bangs and I smile wider up at him. His other hand cups my face and he kisses my lips gently for a long moment. His hand that was messing with my hair is now holding the back of my head keeping our lips together. He breaks away and I look at him disappointed. I want more kisses!

"What do you say to retiring to our room for the night?" Byakuya asks. I smile and wrap my arms around his frame.

"I think that's a good idea." He smiles and we walk to our bedroom. The lights in the courtyard were dark already when we entered our room. Byakuya closes the doors and I pull on my obi tie. Byakuya blows the lanterns out and comes up behind me. His chin settles on my shoulder and his hands take mine.

"Now, now, let me help you with that," Byakuya chuckles softly and he kisses my cheek.

"Impatient, Byakuya?" I question as he tugs at the cloth.

"Not really," he responds and the obi tie falls to the ground in front of me. I was wearing a kimono at the moment, though soon I wouldn't be. I turn around and he looks me in the eye.

"Now Byakuya, if my tie comes off, so does yours," I chuckle softly. My fingers wrap around the material and I pull at them softly. Byakuya kisses my cheek softly and I smile. Byakuya, my Byakuya, was safe. We barely knew each other but I was happy with him around me. I felt safe with him here. I pull the tie loose and it falls to our feet. I pull at Byakuya's shirt to remove it from his hakama. His hands wander up and slip under my kimono. His hands felt good on my shoulders as he slowly pushes the cloth off my shoulders. His shirt falls to his elbows and I look up at him. His hands let go over my kimono and both my kimono and his shirt falls to the ground. I look at the hakama's my husband is wearing.

"What'cha waiting for Byakuya?" I chuckle and grab the hakama's side. Byakuya had his legs close together, preventing the hakama from falling to the ground already.

"Just for you," he whispers and the hakama fall to the ground. I smile and lean into my husband and his warm body. His arms around firm as they hold me close, our bodies touching. Byakuya picks me up and sets me down on the bed. He sits on my hips and I watch him in the darkness. He bends down and kisses my lips. I can practically taste the hunger on those lips. I open my mouth and nip at his bottom lip. He only chuckles.

"Byakuya, you're teasing me," I accuse as he pulls away for a moment. He removes his kenseikan and leans back down to my face.

"Am I now?" Byakuya chuckles.

"You're enjoying teasing me!" He smiles wider.

"Well, I don't get to do it all that often." His lips envelope mine again and my lips part to try and moan. His tongue snakes in and clashes with mine. However, I was quite subservient to the man and allow him to gain the upper hand and explore my mouth. His hands travel up my sides and rub my arms. I shiver slightly as he warms up my skin. His hands explore my chest and I moan when he squeezes gently.

"Byakuya," I whine. I didn't feel him move, the next second he was thrusting in. A yelping moan escapes my lips and he smiles down at me, his black hair falling down his shoulders.

"Teasing me, is a bad idea," Byakuya whispers and nuzzles my nose with his.

"When did I tease you?" I question as he pulls out some.

"Next time, your kimono comes off before mine," Byakuya says lowly in my ear and I smile.

"Oh so that's IT!" I moan as he thrust in at that moment and captures my lips in his. I kiss him passionately, my arms wrapping around his torso. Byakuya rocks into me and with each touch, another moan escapes my parted lips. My fingers tighten down on Byakuya shoulders as I come closer to the edge. My legs wrap around his hips and he goes faster.

"Byakuya," I moan and it seems my voice is laced with something that drives Byakuya harder. He hits that spot again until I finally cave in. My muscles tighten and my body shakes. My tightening was his undoing. I lay there a moment, Byakuya over me, both of us catching our breath. A soft and pleasure filled moan escapes my mouth as he pulls out. He leans down and we kiss again, long and passionately.

"The way you say my name," he says as he breaks away, "drives me crazy."

"I love you with all my heart, Byakuya." He kisses me again and pulls me up to him. He lays down and I lay on his chest. My hair covers my shoulders as he pulls the blankets up around our shoulders. His lips brush my lips, my neck, my jaw, and my cheek. I snuggle in close to him, never wanting his warmth to go away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wrote this chapter about a week ago for two reasons. <em>**

**_A) I wanted another scene between the newly weds, I'm a hopeless romantic. _**

**_B) Byakuya's birthday is coming up, the 31st. So it's sort of a birthday present. _**

**_So, I hope you liked it. There's not much to the chapter but I was running dry on what else to put in this particular chapter. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed. _**


	10. NOTICE! DO NOT KILL ME!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to take a small hiatus from Fan Fiction for some time. School is overloading me and I have to do my experiment for CPBiology. Also, I got my report card and discovered the classes that I was skipping homework to work on stories have a bit lower grades. <em>

_I don't know how long this hiatus will be, but I've been thinking about it for a while. _

_To Altena, Hydro, Matt, and a few others, sorry and no you can't talk me out of it. _

_I hope to be back before Spring Break, April._

_The main reason is my science paper and experiment are taking up a lot of my time. I have to have people over to do tests and it's quite stressful._

_So, I hope to be back soon!_

_Love yahs!_


	11. Notice

HELLO READERS! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

I am sorry to report that I am abandoning this story. I've lost my muse unfortunately, especially with what Kubo is doing to the series. SO!

I'm going to give this up for adoption if someone would like it. Because honestly, I think some people can finish writing this. BUT YOU MUST ASK FOR THIS AND I WILL ONLY GIVE IT TO ONE PERSON AND ONE PERSON ALONE! Once it is adopted, I'm closing the story. I AM SORRY! But It will inform you who is continuing it. So, whoever asks for it first gets it. I'm sure this against the rules but at the moment, I don't care. I'll likely destroy my copy after sending the person who adopts it a copy of each chapter unless they do it on their own via Copy and Paste. So, let me know. Yet again, I am sorry. I will miss you all.

*walks away crying softly*


End file.
